


Но он любил свою работу

by SuddenMe, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Гарри Поттер —  настоящий профессионал своего дела. И, как все профессионалы, работает на износ. Ему некогда вникать в подробности жизни другого человека, даже если этот человек ему нравится. Не удивительно, что кроме работы в его жизни нет ничего.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Но он любил свою работу

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от сериала «Гранчестер»

Кровать. Люди привыкли к такому простому предмету обихода, как кровать. Многие даже не замечают, насколько прекрасна жизнь, в которой есть кровать с чистыми простынями, теплым одеялом и мягкой подушкой.

Но Гарри Поттер был не из таких.

Вытянувшись на своей кровати во весь рост, он не смог сдержать стона. Как же он мечтал об этом. Долгими холодными ночами. Длинными дождливыми днями. А еще по утрам, вечерам и даже в обед. Мечтал вымыться по-человечески, надеть старую фланелевую пижаму и улечься на кровати. Вернуться домой. Домой, после долгих десяти месяцев под прикрытием. Выкинуть из головы этих дракловых контрабандистов, которых он, наверное, навсегда запомнил до мелочей и поименно и, наконец, просто выспаться.

Гарри Поттер ненавидел корабли, ненавидел море и ненавидел тварей, которые убивали волшебных существ ради наживы, но любил свою работу, поэтому сделал ее смыслом своей жизни.

Счастливо вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и расслабился, уставшее тело немедленно начало засыпать. 

Он снова стоял на просоленной палубе и слушал ругань матросов. Внезапно палуба накренилась, он начал падать, вздрогнул всем телом и проснулся. Открыв глаза, он убедился, что дома. И чуть не рассмеялся от счастья. Потом перевернулся на другой бок и, подсунув руку под подушку, приготовился снова уснуть.

— Гарри!

Поттер улыбнулся — это голос Рона. Ему снится Рон? Он так давно его не видел…

— Гарри! — его схватили за плечо и начали трясти. Ощущения были вполне натуральными.

— Просыпайся, в Гранчестере убили волшебника!

Он открыл глаза. Над ним склонился Рон Уизли, настоящий и очень взволнованный.

— Я не сплю, да?

— Прости, друг, — лицо Рона стало сочувствющим. — Но там какая-то шишка померла, и замешан бывший Пожиратель. Кингсли сказал поднять тебя хоть из мертвых.

— Не извиняйся. Потом посплю, жизнь длинная.

Гарри откинул одеяло, медленно сел, а потом встал, поставив босые ступни на холодный пол. Рядом стояли его тапочки, но какая уже разница. Уставшие мышцы заныли с новой силой. Глаза слипались. Почти год он спал урывками, постоянно находясь настороже, слушая, запоминая, выслеживая и, по возможности, мешая контрабандистам убить очередное редкое магическое животное. Пара часов ничего не решат. Еще пару часов. Просто прийти принять дело и…

— Рассказывай, — вяло попросил Гарри, натягивая джинсы прямо поверх пижамных штанов.

— Убитый Теобальд Грей-Лестрейндж, — Рон отошел к окну, чтобы лучше видеть, что написано в его блокноте. — Член Визенгамота, спикер фракции Креационистов.

— В Визенгамоте есть такая фракция? — удивился Гарри, вдумчиво затягивая шнурок на кроссовке.

— Ну, раз у них есть спикер, то наверное, — пожал плечами Рон. — Найден в собственном доме, в магловской деревне Гранчестер, с проломленной головой.

— Бытовуха, — протянул Гарри, одернув черную вылинявшую толстовку. — Ненавижу бытовуху. Ладно, пошли.

— Кгхм…

— Что?

— Мундир, — напомнил Рон.

— А, точно, — Гарри достал из шкафа алый френч аврора. С непривычки мундир казался невероятно ярким и даже вызывающим. Надев его, Гарри с удивлением понял, что тот не сходится на груди. Постоянные физические нагрузки в сочетании с трехразовым питанием сделали свое дело. Кто бы мог подумать: чтобы накачать мышцы надо не в спортзале три раза в неделю зависать, а нарушать закон в Атлантическом океане. Гарри не удержался и, задрав все слои одежды, посмотрел в зеркало на свой живот.

— Ты чего там завис? — спросил Рон.

— Да так… — протянул Гарри, рассматривая кубики пресса. 

Его настроение стремительно улучшалось. Ну и кто теперь задохлик? Поттер представил себе лица Брейна и Джованни, когда он вновь появится в аврорской тренировочной.

— Труп там так и лежит, между прочим, — напомнил Рон, и Гарри улыбнулся, уловив в его тоне нотки зависти.

— Извини. На корабле туго с зеркалами.

— Поэтому ты решил стать Нарциссом по возвращении? Кстати, синяки под глазами добавляют тебе лет десять.

— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно рассмеялся Гарри. 

Его лучший друг, как никто другой знал о его комплексах. В отличие от Рона, которому повезло вырасти в высокого, статного мужчину с впечатляющей мускулатурой и мощным разворотом плеч, Гарри фигура, которая могла бы заинтересовать потенциальных любовников, давалась часами упорных тренировок и суровой белковой диетой.

— Знаешь, а я рад, что ты гей, — хохотнул Рон, когда они спустились в гостиную к камину. — А то при такой-то фигуре и морском загаре, всех девушек у меня увел бы.

— Я ценю твою работу над моей самооценкой, — коварно улыбнулся Поттер, влезая в камин. — Но еще одна такая фраза, и я попытаюсь увести у девушек тебя.

— Фу, Гарри…

Остальную часть фразы Гарри не услышал, так как его закружил зеленый вихрь каминного перемещения.

*******

— Мужчина, рост шесть футов четыре дюйма, вес двести шестьдесят фунтов, — нудно бубнил коронер, диктуя зачарованному перу.

Гарри, чтобы не заснуть под его монотонную речь, бродил по огромному холлу, который теперь являлся местом преступления. Холл являл собой воплощенную в позолоченной лепнине и белом мраморе царственную роскошь. Все здесь было настолько дорогим, что даже беспардонный Рон чувствовал себя неловко. Огромные зеркала, закрепленные в резных рамах по обеим стенам, визуально делали холл еще больше и величественнее, а людей, стоящих в нем, еще меньше и ничтожнее. Гарри эти зеркала нервировали. После долгих месяцев постоянной настороженности ловить в них краем глаза движение за спиной было неприятно и даже тревожно.

— Удар нанесен тупым тяжелым предметом. Время смерти между полуночью и шестью утра…

— Например, статуэткой? — спросил Гарри, остановившись около мраморной подставки-колонны, на которой в пыли остался квадратный след.

— Может быть, — кивнул колдомедик, встав с корточек и поправив желтую мантию. — Я постараюсь побыстрее прислать отчет.

Гарри кивнул и бросил еще один взгляд на распростертое в луже крови тело.

— Жаль ковра нет, — посетовал подошедший Рон. — Вчера дождь был, могли бы разжиться следами преступника.

— И что нам дадут эти следы во времена всеобщей унификации и ширпотреба? Размер ноги разве что, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Ну хотя бы его, и еще пол преступника.

— Мужчина. Посмотри, — Гарри ткнул пальцем на след в пыли. — Тут явно стояло что-то большое и тяжелое. А мужик ростом выше тебя, значит, чтобы двинуть его по голове, нужно быть достаточно высокого роста и обладать физической силой.

— Или швырнуть, стоя на лестнице, — предположил Рон.

Они оба посмотрели на широкую лестницу.

— И попасть в голову с десяти шагов? Если ты прав, я хочу увидеть такого человека.

— Н-да… — протянул Рон. — Вот ты вернулся, и никакого полета фантазии.

— Тебе бы романы писать. Что узнал?

— Тело нашел местный викарий, с которым Грей-Лестрейндж должен был пойти на рыбалку. В доме больше никого не было. Жена, Изабелла Грей-Лестрейндж, два дня как отдыхает на Ривьере, ей уже сообщили. Сын Адриан с ними не живет. Домовых эльфов нет. Прислугу он на днях всю уволил. Это девять человек, кстати.

— Мотив, — кивнул Гарри.

— Девять мотивов, я ими займусь. На тебе викарий.

— Не любишь священников? — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Вдруг он будет читать мне мораль… Бррр…

— Пустите меня! Пустите! Это мой отец!

Гарри и Рон дружно обернулась на вопли. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как через холл пробежал высокий парень, не тормозя рухнул на колени и обнял мертвое тело, по инерции проехав с ним по гладкому полу почти метр, и тем самым размазав кровь по белому мрамору.

Гарри поджал губы. Два младших аврора с трудом оттащили убивающегося юношу, и пол украсился кровавыми следами еще и их ботинок.

— Если там и были улики, то теперь их нет, — с досадой сказал Гарри. — И, если честно, на случайность не особенно похоже.

— По-моему, он просто в шоке.

— Как очухается, вызовем на официальный допрос. Закончишь здесь? Я смотаюсь к викарию и потом все-таки посплю.

— Идет, — кивнул Рон. — Рад, что ты вернулся.

— Я тоже, дружище, — улыбнулся Гарри, старательно обходя кровавые следы на полу.

*******

Гранчестер был великолепен, как бывают великолепны своим уютом маленькие деревушки, не пустившие в себя суету большого мира. Гарри шел по тротуару мимо утопающих в зелени и цветах домиков, мимо зеленых лужаек и старомодных почтовых ящиков. И удивлялся тому, как здесь тихо. Нет, не тихо. Спокойно. Улицы не были пустыми, наоборот, туда сюда проезжали машины и велосипедисты, проходили люди. Но никто никуда не спешил, никто не бежал в панике, не сигналил и не выкрикивал проклятий, лишь для этого высунувшись из окна машины. Молодые девушки шушукались, завидев его. Пожилые леди и джентльмены неодобрительно качали головами, когда он проходил мимо. Гарри даже было немного стыдно перед ними за свой внешний вид. Мундир пришлось снять еще на выходе из дома Грей-Лестрейнджа, чтобы не привлекать внимания. И теперь Гарри нервировал местных жителей своими старыми джинсами, вылинявшей толстовкой, стоптанными кроссовками и, за это было особенно стыдно, нечесанными волосами ниже плеч. Пожилой джентльмен, у которого Гарри спросил дорогу до церкви, поцокал языком, увидев дырки на коленях, но дорогу указал. Моду сюда тоже не пустили. Ни моду, ни ускорявший жизнь до предела человеческих возможностей двадцать первый век. И, подойдя к церкви, Гарри понял почему. Костел был великолепен настолько, что даже у него, за все свои двадцать пять лет ни разу не посетившего ни одной службы, сбилось дыхание. И виной тому были ни витражи или готические пики врезающихся в небо башен. Такие вещи Гарри видел в Лондоне по несколько раз на дню. Одноэтажное белое здание, с единственной невысокой башенкой-колокольней и покатой крышей, угловатое и очень простое, буквально излучало покой и безмятежность. Гарри на всякий случай проверил, нет ли на здании каких-то заклинаний и с удивлением понял, что находится под антиапарационным куполом. Это открытие заставило его очнуться от сонной заторможенности. Он быстро прошел по гравийной дорожке, разрезавшей клеверную лужайку на две половины, обогнул церковь, полюбовался на кладбище с работающим у дальней стены мужчиной. Фигура показалась Гарри знакомой, но мужчина так лихо махал лопатой, что он решил его не отвлекать. И наконец, когда уже отчаялся, он увидел, утопающий в зелени и цветах дом викария. Такой же белый, как церковь, и излучающий такое же спокойствие.

Постучав в дверь, он услышал: «Входите, открыто», — и не стал задерживаться на пороге.

Изнутри дом был больше, чем казался снаружи. Во всяком случае, снаружи он был одноэтажным, а в прихожей обнаружилась лестница наверх. Но и огромным назвать его тоже было нельзя. Скорее, он был достаточно просторным, чтобы стены не давили на его обитателей, но в то же время уютным и теплым.

— Проходите в гостиную, я сейчас спущусь, — раздалось со второго этажа, и голос показался Гарри знакомым. Это начинало нервировать. Может, он просто истосковался и ищет знакомое во всем?

Гостиная нашлась сразу же. Такая же уютная: с большим, чистым окном в обрамлении тюлевых занавесок, мягким накрытым пледом диваном, парой кресел и кофейным столиком. У стены стоял шкаф, набитый книгами под завязку, но интересоваться ими Гарри не стал. Какие книги могут быть в доме викария, в конце-то концов?

Сев на диван, он принялся ждать и, кажется, задремал.

Ему неожиданно приснился Драко Малфой. Такой, каким Гарри видел его на выпускном в школе. Красивый и холодный, как кладбищенская статуя, и такой же печальный. Во сне Малфой зачем-то пришел за ним в дом викария, присел на диван рядом и, теребя слизеринский галстук, неуверенно улыбался ему. Гарри улыбался в ответ и все хотел пригласить куда-нибудь. На свидание. Но голос его не слушался, а рот отказывался открываться.

— Ты пришел в мой дом, чтобы поспать, Поттер? — ласково спросил Малфой.

Гарри вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

Напротив него в кресле сидел Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Все еще красивый, но уже не грустный и совсем не кажущийся холодным. Наоборот, его глаза смотрели с участием и интересом, на губах играла легкая доброжелательная улыбка, а сам он как будто излучал спокойствие, такое же белое, как церковь и дом. Гарри моргнул и еще раз посмотрел на Малфоя. Теперь он заметил, что одет бывший слизеринец во все черное, за исключением белого воротничка англиканского священника.

— Поттер? С тобой все в порядке? — мягко спросил Малфой, чуть наклоняясь вперед.

— Я пришел к викарию, — сообщил Гарри, проглотив ком в горле.

— Я викарий и есть. Чем могу тебе помочь?

— То есть как — ты викарий? — Гарри никак не мог собраться с мыслями.

— Ты пришел, чтобы узнать как становятся викарием? — Малфой заметно удивился, но привычной язвительности в его вопросе не было. — У меня есть брошюра, сейчас я принесу ее тебе.

— Нет, не надо! Я по другому поводу.

— По какому же?

От приветливости в голосе Малфоя Гарри передернуло.

— Я из Аврората. По поводу убийства Теобальда Грей-Лестрейнджа.

— А, — лицо Малфоя приобрело неожиданно скорбное выражение, и Гарри чуть не поверил, что тот и правда расстроен. — Это невосполнимая потеря для деревни, для Прихода и для меня лично. Спрашивай, что нужно, я честно отвечу на все вопросы.

Слышать такое заявление от Малфоя было еще более странным, чем его неожиданный род деятельности. Гарри запомнил эту мысль и решил, что сегодня же проверит, правда ли у Драко Малфоя есть церковный сан. А пока стоило провести стандартный опрос. В конце концов, профессионал он или нет? Он достал из кармана толстовки блокнот и футляр с зачарованным пером. Заклинанием подвесил блокнот в воздухе и выпустил перо. Малфой наблюдал за ним с отрешенным спокойствием.

— Опрос Драко Малфоя, — продиктовал перу Гарри. — Мистер Малфой, я напоминаю вам об ответственности за попытку введения следствия в заблуждение и сокрытие информации. Первый вопрос: вы нашли мистера Грей-Лестрейнджа? Как это случилось?

— Сегодня в шесть утра я зашел за ним. Мы планировали вместе немного порыбачить до начала рабочего дня. Дверь была приоткрыта. Это не показалось мне странным, здесь не принято запирать двери на ночь, так что ее мог открыть сквозняк, я вошел и увидел тело Теобальда. Проверять, жив ли он, было излишне, и я тут же послал патронус в Аврорат Лондона.

— Что было потом?

— Я дождался прибытия авроров на улице, ответил на их вопросы и ушел.

— Вы всегда ходили на рыбалку по средам?

— Мы ходили на рыбалку, когда было настроение, — ответил Малфой, уставившись куда-то в пустоту.

— То есть вы достаточно близко общались.

— Мы были друзьями.

— У вас была сексуальная или романтическая связь?

— Естественно, нет! — Малфой так возмутился, что снова сфокусировал взгляд на Гарри, который уже приготовился к гневной тираде с переходом на личности, но ничего подобного не произошло. Секундная вспышка гнева угасла, как будто ее и не было:

— Теобальд был порядочным семьянином, верным и преданным жене. Я же, будучи служителем церкви, тем более не мог бы вступить в столь предосудительные отношения.

— Это я еще проверю, являешься или нет, — задумчиво проговорил Поттер.

— Я могу показать документы. И кроме того, любой человек в деревне может это подтвердить, — в тоне Малфоя слышалось явное недоумение.

— Покажи, — согласился Гарри, и Малфой, встав, вышел из гостиной.

Не воспользовался магией, а просто встал и пошел в другую комнату. Гарри пришло в голову, что возможно стоило проверить не подлинность сана, а подлинность самого Малфоя.

Документы, к величайшему сожалению Гарри, оказались в порядке. Он проверил их на подлинность двумя разными заклинаниями и вынужден был признать, что подлога нет.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился он, возвращая их Малфою. — У Грей-Лестрейнджа были враги?

— Да, и очень много, — Малфой слегка нахмурился, как будто припоминая. — Для начала Грей-Лестрейнджи — это младшая ветвь известного тебе рода Лестрейндж. Теобальд приходился Рудольфусу и Рабастану троюродным дядей. Кроме того, Тео продвигал в Визенгамот проект по расширению списка непростительных заклятий.

— То есть, правда, существует фракция креационистов?

— Конечно, есть. Во все времена находились волшебники, которые верят, что их магия дарована им Богом. В этом нет ничего удивительного: все мы люди, а люди склонны верить во что-то.

— Ладно, что еще?

— Еще его магловские дела тоже были не всем удобны. Он регулярно жертвовал средства не только моему приходу, но и нескольким детским домам и местному госпиталю. Около года назад на месте Гранчестерского парка хотели построить торговый центр. Муниципалитет прогнулся под одну из корпораций. Но Тео не дал им этого сделать, он нанял за свой счет адвокатов, инициировал внутреннее расследование, несколько чиновников были обвинены в коррупции и потеряли работу.

— Можешь назвать поименно?

— Могу, но зачем… — Драко встал со своего кресла и достал из шкафа толстый альбом. — Подшивка газет. Здесь почему-то так принято, чтобы викарий собирал их.

— Я возьму на время? — спросил Гарри, листая альбом.

— Конечно, — Малфой вернулся в кресло.

— Кто еще? Может какие-то недоброжелатели из местных?

— Нет, — Малфой покачал головой. — Все его любили. Он был… Невероятным. Да, пожалуй это именно то слово. Таких людей, как он я никогда не встречал. Он был светлым. Без капли тьмы в душе. Искренне верил, искренне молился. Принимая его исповедь, я каждый раз поражался: он даже мыслей греховных не допускал, не то что дел.

— Может, он врал.

— Ты в своем уме вообще? — Малфой звонко рассмеялся. — Люди приходят в церковь, чтобы облегчить душу, раскаяться, получить прощение за то, за что может простить только Бог.

— Не понимаю, честно говоря.

— У меня есть брошюра, — Малфой наклонился и, достав с нижней полки кофейного столика тоненькую книжечку, протянул ее Гарри. — Возьми. Прочтешь и поймешь.

— Ты так к этому пришел? — спросил Гарри, поймав свое перо.

— Я нет. Мой путь был долгим. Очень долгим и болезненным. Не всем дано счастье легко смириться и простить. Но поверь, оно того стоит.

— Я прочту, — неуверенно пообещал Гарри и снова отпустил перо. — Где вы были прошлой ночью, между двенадцатью и шестью утра.

— Я был сначала в церкви. Молился, а потом лег спать.

— Подтвердить это, конечно же, никто не может?

— Почему? Это может подтвердить Скай.

— И кто это?

— Ты, вероятно, знаешь его под другим именем, он бывший егерь. Но, так же как и я, пришел к Богу, хоть и в меньшей степени.

В этот момент в прихожей хлопнула дверь, и хриплый голос пропел:

— Как на дракловы поминки, раскопаем мы могилку, вот такой ширины, вот такой глубины. Этот в ад, этот в рай, гроб гвоздями забивай.

— Куда как в меньшей, — Малфой поджал губы, сдерживая смех.

И в гостиную, снимая на ходу холщовую рубаху, вошел Скабиор.

— Драко, там мисс Тейлор опять идет на меня жаловаться…

— Ты ведь не делал ничего неприличного? — Малфой обеспокоенно вскочил.

Гарри был поражен. За все годы, что они были знакомы, он не видел на этом лице столько эмоций, сколько отразилось на нем за последние полчаса. И уж точно он не ожидал такого ласкового тона по отношению к бывшему егерю.

— Вот те крест! — горячо ответил Скабиор, сопроводив фразу соответствующим жестом, и только теперь, заметив Поттера застыл. Даже руку опустить забыл.

— Не переживай, Поттер по поводу смерти Теобальда, — мягко улыбнулся Малфой, кладя руку на его загорелое плечо. — И что я тебе говорил по поводу рубашки?

— Она грязная… — тоскливо протянул Скабиор.

— Ну, так ты тоже особенно чистый, сходи в душ, но не снимай с себя одежду прилюдно, я очень тебя прошу, Скай, я тебя почти умоляю уже.

Малфой говорил со Скабиором ласково, как с маленьким ребенком, и Гарри уже всерьез подумал, что Драко Малфой не настоящий.

В дверь постучали. Это был решительный и возмущенный стук.

— Поттер, если тебе не сложно, побудь пока в саду, я быстро решу проблемы приличия моего могильщика, и мы продолжим разговор.

— Я провожу, — Скабиор послушно надел рубаху обратно и махнул рукой.

Следуя за ним, Гарри миновал маленькую кухоньку и через низкую деревянную дверь попал в запущенный сад.

Скабиор сел прямо на газон по-турецки и, спрятав руки подмышки, уставился в землю.

— Я правда не по твою душу, — заверил его Гарри, растянувшись на клеверном ковре во весь рост.

— Там вон, эта психичка по мою душу, — зло сказал Скабиор.

Гарри прислушался. У незнакомой ему мисс Тейлор был звонкий голос, которым она, не стесняясь верещала на весь дом.

— И знаете что, отец Малфой? — возмущенно вопрошала она. — Он так неприлично сжимал руками черенок лопаты! Рубашка вызывающе прилипла к телу! Он посмотрел на меня, и как наступит ногой — лопата в землю на полштыка ушла!

Гарри подавил приступ смеха.

— Как, однако, неприлично ты копаешь, — шепотом сказал он.

— Ага. Только тем и занимаюсь, что жду, когда эта доска в чехле мимо пойдет, чтобы неприлично вспотеть.

После десяти месяцев с контрабандистами Скабиор показался Гарри едва ли не божьим одуванчиком.

— А потом! — взвыла в доме мисс Тейлор. — Он перехватил лопату и наклонился!

Драко что-то ей ответил, но слов было не разобрать. Гарри и не стремился, покатываясь в приступе беззвучного хохота.

— Мышь облезлая, — насупился Скабиор.

— Она тебя хочет?

— Перехочет. Ты бы ее видел.

— О нет, спасибо.

— А этот его платок! Верх развязности! — донеслось из дома.

Поттер глянул на Скабиора, на его шее действительно болталась повязанная на ковбойский манер красная бандана. Ничего такого в ней не было, хотя ему безусловно шло.

— Как ты вообще здесь оказался? Я думал что после того, как тебя оправдали, я поймаю тебя в Лютном с запрещенными зельями или типа того.

— Ага, конечно. В Лютном меня бы или прирезали, или удушили. — сказал Скабиор таким тоном как будто говорил о погоде. — Предки тоже не были мне рады, сам понимаешь. И я решил путешествовать. Зима была. Холодина. Я как-то случайно разжился парой фунтов и решил их пропить. А утром проснулся у Драко в гостиной. Подумал: надо рвать когти. А он такой: «Оставайся здесь». А я ему: «Не умею ничего, молиться тоже не умею». А он мне: «Я научу». А за окном холодина, говорил уже. Думаю: до весны останусь. И остался. Уже второй год все никак не свалю. То одно, то другое. Завтра хотел, да Грея убили.

— Вы с ним… Пара? — спросил Гарри, внутренне напрягаясь.

— Да ты че! — возмутился Скабиор. — Ты ему еще такое скажи, ага. Если бегаешь быстро.

— Врешь же.

— Во те крест, — Скабиор снова перекрестился. — Драко очень серьезно ко всей этой религии относится. Дамочки вокруг него: «Ах-ах-ах, отец Драко, может, зайдете на чашку чая?» — А он им: «Конечно, с удовольствием», — придет и чай, как дурак, там пьет.

Гарри снова рассмеялся.

— Тебе откуда знать?

— А те, кто не просто чай пьют, по ночам не дрочат.

— Слушай, Скабиор, — Гарри привстал на локте. — А ты ведь не священник.

— Нет. Упаси Бог.

— Значит сплетничать можешь.

— Сплетни — грех, — назидательно протянул Скабиор. — А че надо?

— Что знаешь о Теобальде Грей-Лестрейндже?

— Мужик был серьезный, богатый, но не как те все. Приятный в общении. Набожный до жути. Но, говорят, это после того, как в молодости переебал всех девок в округе. Причем именно девственниц. Потом женился-остепенился. Жена у него не такая, еще, говорят, сын не от него.

— Почему так говорят?

— А тут про всех так говорят. Городок маленький, скучный, вот и заходят по-соседски, поебаться за чашкой чая. Занавесочки задернут и думают, что никто не узнает. Но все знают.

— И молчат?

— И молчат, потому что сами такие. Трое детей, все на разных соседей похожи. У меня и самого тут уже, пожалуй, пара-тройка детишек есть. И все не с моей фамилией. А потом одна сплошная «ромео-и-джульетта».

— Ромео и Джульетта не были братом и сестрой, но я тебя понял.

— Да? — неподдельно удивился Скабиор. — А че ж они тогда убились?

Гарри засмеялся. Может, и права была Гермиона повторяя, что внешность не главное.

— А что насчет увольнения слуг?

— А ниче. Барри, он дворецким был, мы с ним пьем, говорит без объяснений. Всем рекомендации подписал, выходное пособие аж в три зарплаты и уволил.

— Вот это интересно. Спасибо.

— Приходи, если не по мою душу, — разрешил Скабиор.

— То есть по твое тело можно? — набрался храбрости Гарри, прикрывая глаза.

— Хм…

Гарри наблюдал сквозь ресницы, как Скабиор рассматривает его.

— Если только зимой. Мне зимой лень самому по чье-то тело ходить.

— Ну, спасибо… — ехидно ответил Поттер.

Эксперимент, можно сказать, провалился. Не то чтобы Гарри всерьез рассматривал бывшего егеря как сексуального партнера, но если даже он отказался, значит дела все еще плохи.

Малфой снова сидел рядом с ним. На этот раз без рубашки и теперь улыбался призывно и загадочно. Поправляя на шее белый воротничок викария.

*******

Проснулся Гарри уже в полной темноте и не сразу понял, где находится. Осознанию местоположения в пространстве к тому же мешали болезненный стояк и затекшая шея. Попробовав встать, он обнаружил, что укрыт пледом, а засветив люмос на конце палочки, наконец понял, что он все еще в доме Малфоя. На его диване в гостиной, и кроме него в гостиной никого нет. Где-то за стеной играла тихая музыка, и Гарри решил разведать, что к чему.

Источником музыки оказался старинный патефон, стоявший в маленьком, заваленном бумагами кабинете. Там же обнаружился и Малфой. Он сидел в кресле, положив ноги на письменный стол, и, скрестив руки на груди, пялился в потолок. Сейчас он казался грустным, но по-прежнему каким-то отрешенным. Хотелось его растормошить обнять и убедить в том, что все будет хорошо. Наверное, именно эта черта в нем всегда так нравилась Гарри: рядом с Малфоем хотелось быть сильным, хотелось быть героем. Гарри Поттер ненавидел одиночество, ненавидел засыпать один, но любил свою работу, которая забирала все его время и силы.

Сейчас ему казалось, что у Драко Малфоя та же проблема.

— Привет, — тихонько поздоровался Гарри.

— Привет, Поттер, — ответил Малфой, не поворачивая головы. — Я, значит, был прав.

— В чем? — Гарри сел во второе кресло.

— Ты пришел в мой дом спать.

— Извини. Очень устал.

— Верю. Голоден?

— Не особо. Ужин уже был?

— Не знаю, я не ужинаю, а Скай в это время пьет в пабе.

— Он тебе нравится?

— С чего тебя так волнует моя личная жизнь?

— Может, меня его личная жизнь волнует.

— Ну, тогда к нему и вопросы. Я причем?

— Ладно, меня волнует твоя личная жизнь, — решил признаться Поттер.

— Для себя интересуешься или для подруги?

— Есть разница?

— Если подруга потянет на жену викария, то я заинтересован.

— Тебе разве можно?

— Можно.

Драко спустил ноги со стола и, отодвинув ящик, достал из него бутылку виски и два стакана. Налил оба до половины и один протянул Гарри.

— Мне и пить можно. И много чего еще.

— И за что пьем? — спросил Гарри принимая стакан.

— За тех кто, никогда не станет старше, — грустно улыбнулся Малфой, отпивая виски.

— Я смотрю у тебя готовый план. Почему тогда не со Скабиором в баре? — Гарри тоже отпил. Виски был хорошим, но не из магического квартала.

— Я священник потому что. Люди в моем присутствии стараются вести себя приличнее, им неудобно быть веселыми, пошлыми, развязными, когда рядом человек в белом воротничке.

— Днем мне показалось, что ты счастлив.

— Потому что днем я счастлив, — горько рассмеялся Малфой, осушив свой стакан. — Потому заинтересован в кандидатуре жены. Ночами мне скучно.

— Так давай развлечемся. Я неверующий, мне плевать.

— Развлечемся? Хм… Плавать умеешь?

— Ты бы знал, сколько я за последние полгода плавал.

— Отлично, — Малфой встал. — Тогда пошли.

*******

— Тарзанка? Ты серьезно? — Гарри даже немного протрезвел, рассматривая в неверном лунном свете толстый канат с дощечкой на конце, привязанный к растущему над водой дереву.

— А что, Поттер, боишься? — спросил Малфой, расстегивая рубашку. И у Гарри вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки. Это был тот самый тон, которым Малфой задирал его в школе.

— Не боюсь, — Гарри стянул с себя толстовку и джинсы.

— Пижама? — Малфой расхохотался. — Великий Гарри Поттер носит под джинсами пижаму?

— Отвали, я спать собирался!

Гарри чувствовал, как краснеет. Хорошо хоть в темноте этого было не видно. Внешность — это точно не все. Еще не стоит носить под джинсами пижаму, например. Малфой тем временем снял брюки и аккуратно сложил на траву.

— Если под ней ничего нет, то можешь оставить, — разрешил он.

Гарри кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на блондина, он все же стащил пижамную кофту.

— Подкачался со школы, — заметил Малфой.

— Для тебя старался, — ляпнул Гарри.

— Зря, мне не нравится, — Малфой со всей силы шлепнул его по спине открытой ладонью. Эхо от хлопка разнеслось далеко над полем, и он снова рассмеялся.

— Можно подумать, таким, каким я был в школе, я тебе нравился больше.

— Все может быть, — Малфой разбежался и, схватившись за канат, оттолкнулся ногами. В свете луны мелькнул его силуэт, а потом раздался громкий плеск.

— Ну и чего застыл? — спросил он, вынырнув.

— Смотрю, вдруг ты тонуть собрался.

— А ты, что, спасать меня будешь?

— Мешать не хочу. — Гарри поймал веревку и повторил маневр Малфоя.

Вода была теплой. Наверное, еще не остыла, нагретая жарким июльским солнцем. Когда Гарри вынырнул, Малфоя нигде не было видно. На секунду он подумал, что тот и правда решил утонуть, а потом почувствовал движение за спиной, и в следующий миг прохладные руки с силой надавили ему на плечи, погружая под воду. Такого нахальства от Малфоя он не ожидал, а потому в долгу не остался. Какое-то время они яростно топили друг друга, пока оба не запыхались и не выбились из сил.

— И часто ты так? — спросил Гарри, лежа на траве и переводя дыхание.

— Нет. Ская в воду не затащишь, да и не то подумает. А других друзей у меня нет.

— А я, значит, друг.

— Ты, Поттер, — враг. Это лучше.

— Чем это?

— Эмоции ярче, и отношения чище. Без вежливости и боязни обидеть.

— Ого, — Гарри перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на Малфоя.

Он лежал на спине и сейчас снова напоминал себя с выпускного. Хотя лица в темноте было не разглядеть, Гарри все равно понял, что он грустит.

— Зачем ты это Драко?

— Что «зачем»?

— Зачем приход? Зачем сан?

— Потому что ищу искупления.

— Ты ничего не сделал… Ничего такого, чтобы всю жизнь замаливать грехи.

— Я много чего сделал, такого чего не должен был. И не только я.

— В чужих поступках ты уж точно не виноват.

— И в чужих виноват. Потому что, совершая все те гадости, Винс и Грег смотрели на меня, а я смеялся и кивал.

— И теперь ты собираешься всю жизнь так жить?

— Гарри, религия — это не наказание. Ты так говоришь, как будто я горю в аду. Но это не правда. Я горел до этого. Сгорал с тех пор, как Он вернулся. А потом огонь этого пожара потух, и меня выбросили в ледяную тьму. Я думал, я умру, блуждая в своих кошмарах, но мне повезло найти свет. В вере я обрел то, чего мне не хватало. Правильные ориентиры. Достойные чистокровного убеждения. И, наконец, я приношу людям радость и умиротворение, а не разрушаю их жизни. Мне больше не надо равняться на отца, учителей или безумного психопата. Не надо ненавидеть чужих врагов и любить навязанных друзей. Может, для других заповеди — это свод ограничений, но для меня это свобода.

— Прости. Я ничего в этом не понимаю, ты прав.

— Прочти брошюру.

— О боже, ладно.

— И не поминай всуе.

— Черт.

— Гарри…

— Все, я молчу… Стоп, ты назвал меня Гарри?

— А тебя не так зовут разве?

— Не, ну да… Но просто…

— Вставай, что-то холодает. Нам еще до дома идти.

— Давай аппарируем.

— Ты что дурак? — Малфой спросил это таким обиженным тоном, и Гарри испугался что все испортил.

— Хочешь, чтобы нас по куполу размазало? Я его не за тем ставил, чтобы все кости себе переломать.

— А мы рядышком, — Гарри сгреб в охапку Малфоя и тут же аппарировал.

Не то чтобы аппарация прошла плохо, но, очутившись на кладбище, метрах в ста от церкви, Гарри не удержал равновесия и рухнул на газон. Малфой, зажатый в его объятьях, рухнул сверху, осыпав его градом мелких холодных капель с волос и отборными ругательствами, законченными правда словом «Аминь».

Отпускать его не хотелось, и Гарри пользовался тем, что Драко не вырывается.

— И так мы в одном белье, мокрые лежим в обнимку на кладбище… — наконец очень серьезно произнес Малфой. — Если я сейчас же не запью это виски, боюсь, мой рассудок меня покинет.

Гарри вздохнул и разжал объятья.

Малфой встал, осмотрелся и пошел к дому. Гарри смотрел ему вслед и любовался стройными телом.

— А ты чего разлегся? — спросил Малфой, не оборачиваясь. — Возвращайся теперь за нашей одеждой и моей палочкой, между прочим. А то в дом не попадем.

*******

— Подозреваемых выше крыши, мотивы у всех сомнительные, прислуга ничего не знает, но у всех алиби, орудие убийства не нашли, — мрачно информировал Рон, пока они с Гарри шли по коридору к их общему кабинету. — А ты чего такой довольный? Встретил кого?

— Может быть… — пожал плечами Гарри.

— И кто он?

— Помнишь, в заявке было написано, что в дело вовлечен бывший Пожиратель Смерти?

— Ну.

— Это Драко Малфой. Он нашел тело.

— Тело местный викарий нашел.

— А Драко Малфой и есть их местный викарий.

— Охуеть, — емко выразил все свои переживания Рон. — Так, а радуешься ты чему?

— Тому, что пил с Малфоем виски до утра.

— Гарри, я тебя умоляю. Этот человек виноват в большей части твоих комплексов.

— Он стал другим.

— Люди не меняются.

— А он изменился. Кстати, приглашал тебя на проповедь в воскресенье.

— Это точно Малфой?

— Да точно, я проверил. Но и это еще не все.

— Ну.

— Могильщиком у него работает Скабиор.

— Охуеть.

— Ты бы слов подучил, что ли, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Да пошел ты.

— Именно это я и делаю, — Гарри открыл дверь и вошел в кабинет. На местах для посетителей сидели полноватая блондинка средних лет и вчерашний парень из холла.

— Миссис Изабелла Грей-Лестрейндж? Мистер Адриан Грей-Лестрейндж? Я — аврор Гарри Поттер, это аврор Рональд Уизли, — произнес Гарри сухим официальным тоном.

Посетители кивнули и подобрались. По лицам было видно, что вид авроров и тон Гарри их впечатлил.

Вот что значит мундир по размеру и расчесаться, отметил про себя Гарри, садясь за стол. Рон сел на свой стул, достал стопку чистых пергаментов и несколько зачарованных перьев.

— Миссис Грей-Лестрейндж, я понимаю, что это тяжело, но нам нужно найти убийцу вашего мужа, — Гарри решил начать с жены жертвы. — Поэтому прошу вас ответить на несколько наших вопросов.

— Я не уверена, что смогу быть вам полезной, — очень спокойно сказала женщина, опустив глаза. — Дело в том, что Тео не подпускал меня к делам, говорил, что, когда я хмурюсь, мне не идет.

— Это ничего, я хочу спросить вас не о делах вашего мужа. А о его личной жизни.

— Ладно, тогда хорошо. Спрашивайте, — миссис Грей-Лестрейндж встрепенулась и закивала.

— Несколько дней назад ваш муж уволил всех слуг. Почему это случилось?

— Это довольно щекотливый вопрос, — женщина замялась. — Дело в том, что мой муж не любил… Людей… Нетрадиционной ориентации. Но не так, чтобы им досаждать или делать плохо. Просто не хотел, чтобы они были близко к нему. Недавно он узнал, что один из наших слуг… Как бы это… Гей. Но не знал кто. Поэтому решил поступить так. Вы можете считать, что это плохой поступок…

— Мы никак не будем считать, — покачал головой Гарри. — Наше дело расследовать убийство. Следующий вопрос. Каковы были отношения вашего мужа с Драко Малфоем?

— Они дружили. Но не так, как обычно дружат, это была дружба по статусу крови. Они играли в шахматы, крикет, теннис, ходили на рыбалку. Викарий несколько раз в месяц ужинал с нами. Но никогда не выходил за рамки этикета. Драко — хороший мальчик. И Тео симпатизировал ему, но более доверительных отношений не заводил.

— Это он убил? Он убил отца? — не выдержал Адриан.

— На момент убийства у мистера Малфоя есть алиби, так что нет, — покачал головой Гарри. — Что насчет мистера… Ская?

— О, — миссис Грей-Лестрейндж слегка улыбнулась. — Этот просто-таки неотразимый плут. Теобальд общался с ним только в доме Драко и в церкви.

— А вы?

— Я? Ну, возможно, мы говорили пару раз после проповеди.

— О чем вы говорили?

— Он за небольшое вознаграждение украшает могилы по праздникам. Ну, знаете, приносит туда венки и свечи. У нас много родственников похоронено на местном кладбище. И мне было удобнее заказывать ему такие услуги, чем самой тащить по снегу охапки и пакеты.

— Хорошо. Следующий вопрос… — бесстрастно произнес Гарри, одновременно написав в своем блокноте: «Она спит со Скабиором», — и показал Рону. Тот глянул через его плечо и вздернул бровь, а потом, подумав, кивнул в знак согласия.

— Угрожал ли вашему мужу в последнее время кто-то из волшебного мира? Может, вы видели письма или записки?

— Нет. Я ничего не видела. Тео был очень сильным волшебником… Он с отличием закончил Хогвартс, вряд ли кто-то мог ему угрожать всерьез. И этот его проект, о нем в газетах писали, теперь его уж точно вынесут на голосование.

— Почему вы так считаете?

— Визенгамот склонен к сентиментальности. Они захотят почтить его память. Я была секретарем там, пока не вышла замуж за Тео.

Гарри вздохнул, если Грей-Лестрейндж была права, то теперь мотив появлялся еще и у друзей.

— Как вы думаете, могло ли убийство произойти на почве ревности?

— Не понимаю вас, — растерянно проговорила женщина, но не смогла скрыть испуга.

— Я имею в виду, не могла ли вашего мужа убить любовница или обманутый супруг любовницы вашего мужа.

— Это исключено, — покачала головой миссис Грей-Лестрейндж. — А нас был счастливый брак, и никаких любовниц у Тео не было.

— Вы уверены?

— Да, Тео был очень набожным…

— Что насчет его завещания: мог ли кто-то убить его, желая получить свою долю?

— У Теобальда не было завещания, наследник у нас один, а раздавать деньги после смерти он не считал правильным. Говорил, что успеет сделать при жизни, с тем и предстанет перед Всевышним.

— Интересная точка зрения.

— Мой муж был невероятным человеком, — вдова всхлипнула и прикрыла лицо носовым платком.

Гарри решил, что с нее пока хватит. Теобальд Грей-Лестрейндж представлялся ему все более занимательной личностью. Учитывая, что уже два свидетеля характеризуют его одним и тем же словом, стоило копнуть глубже.

— Мистер Грей-Лестрейндж, — Гарри повернулся к сыну убитого. — Может у вас есть какие-то дополнения к ответам вашей матери?

— Нет. Мы с отцом не были близки.

— Вчера нам показалось иначе.

— Мы не были близки последние несколько лет. С тех пор как я переехал в Лондон. Редко виделись, в основном в официальной обстановке. Я знал, что он здоров и мне этого было достаточно.

— Вы не интересовались его политической карьерой?

— Я далек от политики и собираюсь отказаться от места в Визенгамоте.

Гарри вздернул брови: место в Визенгамоте было лакомым куском для многих. Но получить его было невероятно сложно, а потому людей, которые могли бы просто отказаться, можно было по пальцам пересчитать.

— Чем же вы занимаетесь, если не секрет?

— Я еще не нашел себя.

— Чем занимаетесь сейчас?

— Сейчас мы с моим женихом собираемся отправиться в кругосветное путешествие.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Гарри скосил глаза на Рона, который изо всех сил делал бесстрастное лицо.

— Адри, я же сказала тебе: с этим юношей ты никуда не поедешь. Отец не одобрил вашу связь, и я…

— Что ты, мама? — внезапно Адриан утратил спокойствие, вскочил со стула и навис над женщиной.

— Я исполню его волю! — твердо сказала женщина. — Если ты не прекратишь эти отношения, то я заблокирую все твои счета! Ни копейки наших денег не достанется этому пройдохе!

— Как ты можешь, мама! — взвыл Адриан. — Отца прибили твой дурацкой гипсовой собакой, а ты волнуешься о деньгах!

— Спасибо, мистер Грей-Лестрейндж, — холодно сказал Гарри, вставая. — А то мы всё думали, что же было орудием убийства.

— Что? Я не… Не это имел в виду! Да кто угодно мог догадаться!

— Боюсь, не кто угодно. Вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве Теобальда Грей-Лестрейнджа.

Гарри испытывал мрачное удовлетворение, наблюдая, как Рон застегивает на запястьях Адриана наручники. И еще радостное предвкушение. Теперь он мог снова навестить белый домик за церковью. Вернуть Малфою его альбом с газетами и, может, еще раз искупаться с ним в озере.

*******

— Ты ведь и меня подозревал? — внезапно спросил Малфой делая ход ладьей.

Они сидели в его кабинете. Ночь уже давно перевалила за середину, и партия была далеко не первой, как и бутылка виски.

— Всех, у меня работа такая, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Твоя работа защищать, а не подозревать.

— Я и защищаю, а для этого приходится подозревать, — Гарри тоже сделал ход и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— И делаешь это не очень хорошо, если честно.

— Почему?

— Потому что шах и мат, — рассмеялся Малфой.

— Да как? — Гарри возмущенно уставился на доску.

Но шахматы молчали, потому что были обычными, а не волшебными.

— Это даже не интересно.

— Тебе надо с Роном играть. Он очень круто играет.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что у него тоже не разу не выиграл?

Гарри поджал губы. В чем-то Рон был прав. Люди не меняются. И даже бездонное смирение и принятие всего Драко Малфоем не изменили того, что он по-прежнему блистательный принц, а Гарри одет в обноски, с растрепанной шевелюрой, да еще и дурак дураком. Если так пойдет, то бегать ему по клеверному полю френдзоны всю жизнь.

— Давай в следующий раз займемся тем, в чем я тоже хорош, — предложил он.

— У меня нет метлы.

— Ты считаешь, что я хорош только в этом? — Гарри даже задохнулся от возмущения.

— Темного волшебника, который угрожает Британии, у меня тоже нет.

— Отлично вообще, — Гарри встал и направился к выходу.

— Не обижайся, — рассмеялся Малфой. — Я согласен заниматься тем, что ты предложишь. И даже обещаю не быть в этом лучше тебя.

— Рон прав, нихрена ты не изменился, — с досадой сказал Гарри, надевая куртку.

— Не придешь больше? — Малфой как-то внезапно оказался очень близко. Так близко, что от его дыхания кожа на шее покрылась мурашками.

— Приду. И придумаю такое занятие, в котором ты хорош не будешь.

— Попробуй.

Малфой проводил его до двери, и Гарри остановился на пороге. Сердце билось как бешеное. Сейчас? Или еще рано? Если рано, и он все испортит?

—Ты уходишь или нет? — Малфой изогнул бровь.

— Ухожу, — кивнул Гарри.

Он сделал шаг на улицу, а потом развернулся на каблуках, шагнул к Малфою, поцеловал его.

От ощущения чужих губ у него закружилась голова, внезапно что-то врезалась в его грудь, он понял, что падает, нехотя разорвал поцелуй, и дверь тут же захлопнулась перед его носом.

Решив что если его не прокляли на месте — это хороший знак, он аппарировал.

*******

Весь следующий день Гарри сходил с ума. Вернувшись домой, он думал, что все хорошо. Но утром, еще раз все взвесив, передумал. Затем несколько раз передумал в течение дня и к вечеру уже не знал, как относиться к своему поступку и реакции Драко на него.

Рон, добрая душа, посоветовал ему спросить самого Малфоя, но Гарри в тот день не набрался храбрости. Проведя бессонную ночь в попытках сочинить письмо, он, вялый и полусонный, явился на очередное место преступления, где чуть не затоптал следы предполагаемого преступника. Был отправлен злым Роном писать отчеты и завис в кабинете до позднего вечера, но так и не написал ни строчки. Зато изрисовал три листа инициалами Драко Малфоя и витыми закорючками, подозрительно напоминающими сердечки.

Спать он остался там же в кресле, убаюканный пришедшей в голову мыслью, что Драко, вероятно, ждет его прихода и наверняка тоже переживает.

В ту ночь ему снилось Рождество, огромная елка в гостиной белого домика. Драко, в теплом свитере, развешивающий блестящие красные шары, и Скабиор напевающий песенку про веселые рождественские гробики. Сон прервался на том, как Драко наклоняется к нему и сам целует в губы.

— Спать надо в своей постели и желательно не в одиночестве, — хохотнул Рон, пнув ногой кресло Гарри.

— Да пошел ты, — ответил он, разлепив глаза.

Повертел на пробу головой, но убедился, что шея затекла и болит. И поделом, еще пару дней назад он зарекся спать где-либо кроме своей собственной кровати и снова сам же нарушил этот зарок.

— Опять о Малфое грезил? — спросил Рон, и в его тоне слышалось неодобрение.

— Да.

— Гарри, это хреновая идея.

— Ты мне это со школы твердишь.

— Потому что это еще со школы хреновая идея. Да, между вами искрило на старших курсах. Но искрило так, что чуть половину факультетов не зашибло. Это не любовь.

— А что это тогда? — Гарри встал и потянулся.

— Недотрах, — припечатал Рон.

Гарри моргнул. Такого он от лучшего друга не ожидал. Рон, конечно, никогда не стеснялся в выражениях, но чтобы вот так прямо в лицо...

— Найди себе симпатичного парня на выходные, и к понедельнику ты о Малфое и не вспомнишь, — беззаботно продолжил тем временем Уизли.

— А если я хочу проводить выходные с Драко? И все остальное время тоже! — разозлился Гарри.

— Он уже «Драко», — вздохнул Рон. — Я тебя предупредил. Только решай свои проблемы быстрее. У нас завал.

— Ладно.

Гарри посмотрел на стопку желтых папок на своем столе. В одном Рон был прав: нужно было решать проблему, иначе работать он не сможет.

— Я на час — полтора… — сообщил он, снимая мундир.

— Ну давай, — кивнул Рон. — Но головы не теряй, ты в нее ешь.

Гарри криво улыбнулся бородатой шутке и, спустившись в холл, аппарировал на окраину Гранчестера.

Всю дорогу до дома Малфоя он репетировал, но к дверям подошел ни с чем. Из дома доносилась женская ругань и хриплый голос Скабиора, утверждавший, что он не может копать приличнее. Внезапно дверь открылась, и злой растрепанный могильщик чуть не сбил Гарри с ног.

— Чтоб тебя черти триста лет ебали и не кончили! — крикнул он в дом и хлопнул дверью.

— Привет, Скай, — поздоровался Гарри.

— И тебе того же самого и побольше, — Скабиор хмуро закинул лопату на плечо и зашагал по дорожке в сторону кладбища.

Гарри проводил его взглядом. Возможно, он выбрал не самое лучшее время, но отступать было нельзя. Открыв дверь, он прислушался: в доме было тихо. Драко обнаружился в гостиной, смотрящим в окно, рядом на диване спала миниатюрная девушка в синем старомодном платье. Даже во сне она хмурилась и кривила рот.

— Драко?

— Гарри… — Малфой обернулся и, кажется, растерялся. — Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Это обливиэйт, — уверенно сказал Гарри, покачав головой.

— Я не могу позволить ей так говорить со Скаем, он, конечно, не ангел, но ничего такого и правда, не делает.

— Думаешь, если она его забудет, то станет лучше?

— Во всяком случае у него будет второй шанс.

— Насчет второго шанса…

— Если ты решил извиниться, то не надо. Мы были пьяны, и, возможно, я сам дал тебе повод, — Малфой дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Я и не думал извиняться. Я просто… — Гарри вздохнул и сел в кресло. — Давай поговорим. Хоть раз нормально, без твоих колкостей, честно и откровенно.

— Давай, о чем? — легко согласился Малфой, опускаясь на диван в ногах спящей девушки.

— Я поцеловал тебя, потому что ты мне нравишься. Нравишься еще со школы. И это не было пьяным поступком.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? Что значит «хорошо»? Я тоже тебе нравлюсь?

— «Хорошо» — значит я тебя услышал и понял. И да, ты мне нравишься и тоже еще со школы.

— Правда? — Гарри поразился тому, как охрип его голос.

— Конечно, ты ведь просил честно и откровенно.

— Боже я… Я так боялся, что ты скажешь «нет»!

— Почему я должен был сказать «нет»? Мои симпатии к тебе были очевидны всегда, — Малфой мягко улыбнулся и встал, накрыв мисс Тейлор пледом. — Если это все, то мне нужно заняться делами.

— Все? В смысле… — Гарри вскочил шагнул к нему и обнял за талию. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что сбежишь от меня вот прямо сейчас?

— Поттер, что ты себе позволяешь? — Малфой возмущенно скинул его руки и отступил на три шага.

— Обнимаю своего парня.

— О, нет! Я тебе не парень. Даже не думай ничего такого.

— Ты сказал, я тебе нравлюсь!

— Да, ты мне нравишься. Но ты, кажется, забыл: я священник.

— Ты сказал, тебе можно жениться.

— Жениться на девушке из хорошей семьи, как например, мисс Тейлор, а не состоять в запретной связи с другим мужчиной. Церковь не приемлет таких отношений.

— Ты ведь шутишь, да? — Гарри сделал шаг вперед, и Малфой тут же отступил еще на два.

— Нет, не шучу. Пришел бы ты на пять лет раньше, может быть, все было бы по-другому, но не теперь. Прости.

— Я слышал, сан можно снять или как там это называется?

— А аврорский значок можно сдать.

— Причем тут мой значок? Моя работа отношений с мужчинами не запрещает.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я отказался от церковного сана ради отношений с тобой. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы ты ушел в отставку ради отношений со мной.

— Работа — все, что у меня есть! Это несправедливо! — Гарри замотал головой. Малфой говорил какие-то отвратительные вещи.

— А мой приход — все, что есть у меня.

— Я рискую жизнью, чтобы мир вокруг стал безопаснее, а ты весь день ходишь болтаешь о том, кого, может, вообще нет. Как ты можешь сравнивать это?!

Малфой мягко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Ну так иди на свою важную работу. И, наконец, прочти брошюру, которую я тебе дал.

В дверь требовательно постучали.

— Отец Малфой, вы дома? — раздался радостный мужской голос. — Мы принесли доски чинить ступеньки на колокольне.

— Извини, мои неважные дела пришли и сейчас вынесут мне дверь.

— Значит, все-таки «нет»? — Гарри поджал губы.

— Значит, нет, — легко согласился Малфой. — Предложение посетить проповедь все еще в силе. Прикрой за собой дверь, когда будешь уходить.

Малфой ещё раз мягко улыбнулся и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. А Гарри некоторое время так и стоял посреди его гостиной. Как раз на том месте, где в его сне была рождественская елка. Мысли в голове крутились невеселые: вместо него выбирали других мужчин и даже других женщин, но еще ни разу в жизни ему не отказали из-за какой-то полнейшей глупости, которая нормальному человеку и в голову-то не придёт. И от это оказалось особенно несправедливым.

Где-то за окном слышалась возня Скабиора и его дурацкая песня про могилу. С досадой подумав, что бывший егерь-то наверняка тусит в приходе не просто так и стоило бы поднять его дело из архива, он направился к выходу.

Уже на дорожке его нагнал серебристый спаниель.

— Аврор Поттер, у нас убийство. Бирмингем, речной порт, шестой док, — бодро рапортовал песик голосом младшего аврора Броуди. — Просьба прибыть незамедлительно! Тут кошмар, что!

— Ничего там не трогай, Джастин, я буду через пять минут, — продиктовал Гарри своему Патронусу.

Гарри Поттер ненавидел корабли, ненавидел порты и тех, кто убивает людей. Но он любил свою работу и кроме нее, в его жизни ничего не было.


End file.
